STOP CRYING YOUR HEART OUT
by Kris Hart
Summary: TRáGICOSongFicDRHR: Una historia de un intenso amor entre 2 personas en tiempos de oscuridad, una noticia inoportuna y un inesperado desenlace...Capitulo Único.


**Deja de llorar por tu corazón**

**CAPITULO UNICO**

**TYSON VIOLADOR**

Disclaimer.-ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Solo los ocupo para mi diversión, tampoco el titulo es mío ni la canción.

**"ACLARACIONES"**

Los pensamientos de los personakes van entre comillas y las aclaraciones entre parentesis.

La letra de la cancion va de negrita y cursiva.

Hasta abajo la cancion traducida.

_**

* * *

Hold up**_

_**Hold on**_

_**Don't be scared**_

_**You'll never change what's been and gone**_

Un día, cualquier día, como cualquier otro. Una joven decidió morir. Dejó una libreta de cuero rojo a un lado de su cuerpo y muy lentamente empezó a vestirse. Dejando resbalar la sabana satín negro alrededor de su cuerpo, de su perfecto y delicado cuerpo. Se movió con mucha cautela tratando de no despertar a su acompañante que parecía dormido.

Se colocó la ropa interior y su pantalón de mezclilla lo mas silenciosamente. Se puso su camiseta blanca y se metió sus zapatos blancos.

Casi siempre se daba una ducha en el baño de él antes de ir a su sala, pero esta vez no quiso. Ese día no iba a ser igual a todas las veces anteriores. Así que solo se dio una leve mirada en el espejo fundido en oro que estaba en la habitación frente a la cama y decidió partirse, pero algo en su reflejo la detuvo. Sin exageraciones, era totalmente hermosa, encantadora, inteligente, fuerte y sin duda graciosa, entonces ¿Qué pasaba con ella? Se miró unos segundos mas notando sus hinchados ojos por tanto llorar, en silencio se podría decir, y las obvias ojeras que poseía desde a principios del ultimo año en Hogwarts. Para ser mas exactos, desde hace 8 meses, desde que se enamoró del dragón de Slytherin.

_**May your smile (may your smile)**_

_**Shine on (shine on)**_

_**Don't be scared (don't be scared)**_

_**Your destiny may keep you warm**_

Enamorarse de él no fue difícil, era absolutamente hermoso, encantador, seductor, sensible, cariñoso...pero había un impedimento, lo de ellos no podía ser. Siempre escondiéndose, siempre negando sus sentimientos, y al principio Hermione sobrellevaba la situación, por amor. Pero después de un tiempo, las mentiras le empezaron a doler y la farsa a matar.

No podían demostrarse nada en frente de nadie, porque no era una cuestión de solo dos, habían muchos involucrados y muchos que podían salir heridos, sobre todo sus amigos...

Y eso lo podía soportar. Podía soportar casi cualquier cosa por él. Pero no esto. No ahora que un ser inocente crecía dentro de ella; y ni para su no nacido hijo, ni para ella y probablemente ni para Draco, había una solución.

_**Cause all of the stars**_

_**Are fading away**_

_**Just try not to worry**_

_**You'll see them some day**_

Voldemort no lo permitiría, Voldemort no podía saberlo. ¿Qué podría pasar si se enterara que uno de sus próximos mortifagos, heredero del mejor mortifago Lucius, estuviera con una sangre sucia!

_**Take what you need**_

_**And be on your way**_

_**And stop crying your heart out**_

.- ¿hermione¿Que haces despierta tan temprano? – dijo recostado sobre la cama. Hermione observó su impecable reflejo por el espejo que daba contra ella.

"los matarían: a harry, ron, su hijo, sus padres, a..."

.- Draco – dijo con su usual tono cariñoso y dulce - ¿te desperté? – preguntó la castaña tomando su mochila que estaba sobre la cama donde se encontraba el rubio, colocándoselo sobre el hombro y disponiéndose a salir de la habitación.

Draco al ver las intenciones de la gryffindor se aventó hasta donde estaba la mochila, al pie de la cama.

.- no te vayas – le rogó el joven agarrándola bruscamente de la muñeca mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, que no logró cubrir totalmente la sabana por el movimiento del rubio anteriormente.

_**Get up (get up)**_

_**Come on (come on)**_

_**Why're you scared? (I'm not scared)**_

_**You'll never change**_

_**What's been and gone**_

Hermione dudó un segundo, pero si aquella iba a ser la ultima vez que estaría con el, que fuera entonces en ese momento, porque algo que había aprendido Hermione durante la relación con Draco fue que no todos los momentos duran una eternidad ni que todos los momentos siempre llegan..."ay que buscarlos" le dijo una vez Draco a Hermione "así como yo te busqué a ti" continuó el rubio, besándola apasionadamente con prohibición en su tacto. Recordó.

Ese fue un gran día, como todos los momentos con Draco donde solo importaban ellos dos y donde no había ataduras "ni reglas" ni el miedo a la muerte que rondaba en esos días.

Donde solo existían ellos dos.

_**Cause all of the stars**_

_**Are fading away**_

_**Just try not to worry**_

_**You'll see them some day**_

Hermione se acercó a él, sin decir una respuesta a la petición del rubio, se desvistió nuevamente y lo besó. Dejó caer suavemente su pantalón que había desabrochado, subió sus manos y tomó las manos pálidas de Draco. Draco la miraba embobado por tanta pasión que arrojaba la morena. El la deseaba tanto y la amaba tanto. Y al ver como ella tomó sus manos e hizo que recorriera su abdomen mientras arrastraba la camisa entre ellas, no pudo controlarse y debía aceptar que si ella llegara a morir, el se moriría con ella.

Ella se colocó sobre él y guiando aun sus manos, aunque no había necesidad porque Draco se sabía el camino de memoria, se desató el sostén color negro, y empezó a tallarse suavemente sobre el que provocó en él hondos suspiros. Draco ni desesperado ni tardado la besó. Introduciendo su lengua en ella, acariciando sus desnudos pechos con sus largas y siempre frías manos. Y como el era mas alto que ella la jaló para así quedar su rostro frente al de el.

_**Take what you need**_

_**And be on your way**_

_**And stop crying your heart out**_

.- te amo.- le dijo el. - ¿lo sabes verdad? – le preguntó manteniendo la mirada, hundiéndose en esos hermosos ojos castaños que empezaban a brillar de una forma tan angelical.

.- no tienes porque decirlo – le contestó la joven que no pudo evitar un sonrojo y un gran hueco en el estomago. Y es que la dicha de poder ver esos ojos grises tan de cerca y por el tiempo que ella quiera, y saber que el dueño de esos ojos color mercurio era de ella, parecía tan surrealista. Pero así era, y ¿Quién iba a creer que hace algunos años atrás esos ojos plata que ahora mostraban un gran amor, en aquel tiempo solo le dirigían mirada de odio y desprecio.

Y mas aun le costaba oír esas palabras "te amo" salir de la boca del rubio hacia ella, nunca se lo habían dicho pero era mas que obvio que los dos sentían lo mismo. No era necesario que lo dijera, eso solo doblegaba la decisión que ya había tomado Hermione. El de suicidarse. ¿Cómo se podía matar, teniendo un hombre tan especial como Draco amándola? A veces la vida era tan injusta y en ese momento la vida misma era la que evitaba que el amor de ellos pudiera salir a la luz. Pero la vida le jugó una broma, mandándole a una personita más en quien pensar...

_**Cause all of the stars**_

_**Are fading away**_

_**Just try not to worry**_

_**You'll see them some day**_

.- ciertamente no tengo porqué. Pero quiero hacerlo. – le dijo con su tono caprichoso y mimado mientras sonreía y le colocaba unos rizos castaños detrás de la oreja. Ella sintió un escalofrío por ese simple toque de él. Draco sintió el escalofrío de ella.

.- te amo tanto Draco – finalmente contestó ella mientras recostaba su cabeza en el pecho blanco y formado de el. – No sabes cuanto...- le dijo pasando sus manos por sus pectorales.

.- créeme si lo sé.- le contestó él en un inaudible susurro.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Hermione regresó a su habitación después de mucho luchar con Draco. Los dos compartían una misma sala común, ventajas de ser premios anuales.

Pero por más que quisiera quedarse allí con Draco todo el tiempo, no podía hacerlo, porque en cualquier momento los podían atrapar.

Cruzó la sala y llegó a su habitación y se tiró sobre la cama, muy cansada por todo.

Se quedó dormida. Ella había decidido no asistir a ninguna clase ese día, los mareos, los dolores y el cansancio la habían obligado a quedarse en su habitación.

Aparte de lo que ya había planeado. Hoy debía ser el día y tenia que ser lo mas pronto posible antes que se empezara a notar y ya no hubiera escapatoria.

Se despertó ya cuando el sol se había metido y las estrellas brillaban ocultas sobre el castillo entre las nubes oscuras del cielo. Caminó torpemente hasta una estantería que tenia en su habitación, en la esquina izquierda. Y sacó de el un frasco color plata casi blanco. Con un solo sorbo podía matarla, pero quiso preparar de más para evitar cualquier incidente. Además que Hermione como siempre se iba a lo seguro.

Llevaba un par de meses preparando esa pócima para cualquier emergencia, tal vez para una batalla o alguna emboscada donde podría ser útil, pero después de descubrir que estaba embarazada, aquella oportuna pócima tomó otro propósito.

_**Take what you need**_

_**And be on your way**_

_**And stop crying your heart out**_

Sonaron las campanadas de la escuela que indicaban que ya eran las 12 en punto. "Era hora" pensó. Lo destapó y cubriéndolo con sus dos manos lo bebió. Sintiéndose totalmente mareada y confusa. Sabía a hierba buena, pero olía extremadamente raro. Sin poder contenerse más lloró tirándose sobre el suelo alfombrado color rojo que tenia en su cuarto. Esperando pacientemente el momento donde dejaría de vivir.

Pasó un par de minutos y aun seguía respirando, "esto no es normal" pensó. Ya debió haber surtido efecto. ¿Qué pasa? Preguntó en voz alta.

.- no te puedo dejar ir Hermione. – le dijo Draco saliendo de las sombras de la habitación. Iba con capucha negra y pantalones de seda negro. Zapatos negros y camisa de cuello blanca. Despeinado y bastante agotado.

.- ¿qu.qu.e? – preguntó torpemente Hermione.

.- Hermione no te vayas, por mí...por nuestro hijo...- le pidió el joven acercándose mas a la morena y pegando su cuerpo al de ella. Abranzadola, brindándole calor en esa noche tan fría.

Hermione rompió en llanto.

_**We're all of us stars**_

_**We're fading away**_

_**Just try not to worry**_

_**You'll see us some day**_

.- lo siento Draco, pero no veo otra alternativa...la guerra, mis amigos, mi familia, tu familia, los mortifagos...todos pueden morir...tú puedes morir...Y yo no podría vivir sin ti a mi lado.

Draco la tomo con sus dos manos pálidas y rozando su fina nariz por su cabello, sentada a lado de ella le dijo acercando su boca carmín a la oreja de ella. "entonces bebámosla juntos" le dijo con voz firma y sombría.

Draco depositó un frasco color metálico en la mano de ella, la verdadera pócima.

.- toma tu primero - le pidió él. – Hermione tomó el frasco y bebió un poco dejándole la mitad a él. El hizo lo mismo que ella.

.- ahora a esperar- dijo nostálgica Hermione.

.- conociendo lo mala que eras en pociones, seguro lo único que hay que esperar es la diarrea.- dijo el joven estallando en carcajadas por su comentario irónico.

.- eres malo.- le dijo Hermione riéndose junto con Draco, acostada sobre el en el suelo de su habitación. – es un hermoso día ¿no crees? – le preguntó Hermione a su amado acariciando sus cabellos dorados.

.- si...esta nevando...mira- le señalo Draco a Hermione viendo los copos que resbalaban por la ventana.

.- ¿Cómo lo llamarías? - preguntó de repente Hermione.

.- ¿a quien? – dijo el rubio consternado.

.- a nuestro hijo

.- si es hombre...William Draco Malfoy y si es mujer...Helena Jane Malfoy...que tal?

.- yo solo lo llamaría William o Helena,... ¿para que poner nuestros nombres?

.- porque cada vez que lo llame o la llame, será como verte venir a ti al verlo llegar.

.- eres tan romántico...- le dijo en un suspiro Hermione abrazándose a Draco.

.- ¿es malo? – preguntó Draco riéndose débilmente.

.- no...Te amo así, tal como eres...- dijo bostezando y sin poder evitarlo cerrando sus ojos miel, y la fuerza que había en ella fue desapareciendo.

.- Yo te amo por eso. – dijo el joven rubio poniendo toda la poco energía que le quedaba en abrazarse mas a ella...Los dos estaban helados, no lo habían sentido por la cercanía del otro, pero una vez que Hermione quedó inconciente el frío se volvió evidente.

_**Just take what you need**_

_**And be on your way**_

Draco, sin aguantar mas, en un parpadear derramó unas lagrimas por su pálido rostro, poniendo su barbilla sobre el cabello esponjoso y suave de Hermione. Besando su frente una vez más y entrelazando sus manos delgadas y pálidas entre las de ella.

Fue lo último que hizo antes de morir, a lado de su amada que ya se había ido unos segundos antes.

_**And stop crying your heart out**_

_**Stop crying your heart out**_

_**Stop crying your heart out

* * *

**_

HOOOLA! KE ONDA A TODOS Y TODAS?

Esta Es una idea nueva que se me ocurrió...un one-shot dramático y de tragedia...pero un final feliz...jaja 

Solo bromeo...aunque sí lo fue, porque los dos murieron amándose, juntos... 

La canción que esta en la historia, se llama STOP CRYING YOUR HEART OUT de OASIS. Es una canción hermosísima y pensé que quedaba muy bien con la historia, se podría decir que es lo que siente Draco por Hermione...Espero que les haya gustado, y que no se hayan aburrido a la mitad de la historia, y les recomiendo que bajen la canción para que así le escuchen mientras leen este fic que escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes...Un regalo por todo su apoyo con otros fics míos "porque tu me faltas" y "compromisos y amor". 

Y RECUERDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!

Deja De Llorar Por Tu Corazón)

Retrásate

espera

no tengas miedo

tu nunca cambiaras lo que has sido y serás

puede tu sonrisa (puede tu sonrisa)

brillar (brillar)

no te asustes (no te asustes)

tu destino puede mantenerse si lo enardeces

porque todas las estrellas

están desapareciendo

solo pruébalo para no preocuparte

tu los veras algún día

toma lo que necesites

y sé tu a tu manera

y deja de llorar por tu corazón

levántate (levántate)

ven (ven)

de que tenes miedo? (no tengo miedo)

nunca vas a cambiar

lo que eres y serás

porque todas las estrellas

estan desapareciendo

solo pruebalo para no preocuparte

tu los veras algun día

toma lo que necesites

y sé tu a tu manera

y deja de llorar por tu corazon

porque todas las estrellas

estan desapareciendo

solo pruebalo para no preocuparte

tu los veras algún día

toma lo que necesites

y sé tu a tu manera

y deja de llorar por tu corazón

Nosotros somos nuestras estrellas

y estamos desapareciendo

solo pruébalo para no preocuparte

tu nos veras algún día

toma lo que necesites

y sé tu a tu manera

y deja de llorar por tu corazón

deja de llorar por tu corazón

deja de llorar por tu corazón


End file.
